


So He Danced

by Ripuku



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Belly Dancing, Gen, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuku/pseuds/Ripuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nation is perhaps even more noteworthy for its traditional dances, passed down to Serkonan children early in life. They are described as “sensual” by the author of The Isles of Serkonos, and are “copied by the fashionable aristocracy in the capital city of Dunwall.”  A fill for the kink meme. OP wanted Corvo doing a sexy dance. Therefore, belly dancing Corvo was written for great justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So He Danced

It did not come as a surprise that they would bring in dancers for the party. It did not even surprise him that they would bring in Serkonan dancing girls. The dances were wildly popular, with the gauzy costumes and exotic music. He was not at all surprised that the girls were marveled over and plied with small gifts.

What did surprise him was their interest in trying to get him to dance.

It was no secret that he was from Serkonos, and someone had already made the mistake of telling Jessamine that ALL Serkonos children were taught the dances as part of the culture. So when Jessamine turned to him and begged him to dance as well, he had no defense, no way to decline, absolutely no excuse.

He heard the laughter behind him as the dancing girls ushered him away to get him into something more suited for the dancing. Laugh at him, would they? Not for long. They had plenty of other reasons to whisper about him. He’d show them how the men from Serkonos danced. He’d show them well.

And so it was with no hesitation that he donned the nearly sheer pants he was given, glad to see that they were the blue and gold of his uniform, remarking such to the girls and making them titter as they handed him two gold armbands and tied scarves to the coin belt, so that when he turned, he would flare with bright flashes of color. One offered a jeweled chest piece, but he turned it away, wishing to go bare chested to face those who would ridicule him.

He did an experimental shimmy and turn, pleased with the work, and the dancer girls cheered before hurrying out to make a path for him.

Stunned was probably putting the mood of the room lightly when he emerged onto the dance floor. Jessamine’s jaw had dropped in a very unlady-like fashion, and it was all he could do not to smirk in victory. He nodded to the musicians, who started up a nice, quick paced song that utterly reminded him of his former home.

It was so easy to remember how to make his hips seem to disconnect from the rest of him, for his arms, though they lacked the slender grace of the girls, to snake in seemingly impossible ways. When he shook his hips without his torso moving, the entire room went a little more slack-jawed. When he turned, paused, and then jerked his hips first to one side, then the other, hands resting on his head, he was sure he may have just created the scandal of the year.

Corvo couldn’t help the grin on his face any longer, shimmying his hips and sashaying forward, turning so his back was to Jessamine and leaning back until he was bent near double the wrong way, grinning at her upside-down, arms still moving in that impossible way of the Serkonan dancer.

He pulled himself upright, making a grand show of how easy it was to move each section of his torso independently of the rest, hips swaying, and chest moving side to side as if the Outsider himself were pulling at him. It wasn’t even a worry to keep with the music, it was so natural for him he wondered if Gristol had left any impact upon him at all.

When the music stopped, he was met with enthusiastic cheers from the Serkonans and stunned silence from the people of Gristol. He looked around the room imperiously before tossing his hair and sashaying back to his place behind Jessamine’s throne, coin belt and all.

He took it upon himself to shimmy every time someone came near, just to watch Jessamine laugh.


End file.
